


The truth in your eyes

by chibinekochan



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Drugs, Kidnapping, Other, Triggers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 15:31:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11762898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chibinekochan/pseuds/chibinekochan
Summary: The RFA are the bad guys mint Eye is good, let´s see were this is going





	The truth in your eyes

You sit on a couch, right across from you sits Mint Eye´s leader Rika.

“I know this will be not easy [Name] and I really wish we had a different choice.”

She looks sad and you know how she must feel.

“I was the one that volunteered. I know it will not be easy, but to find the truth we have no choice.”

You firmly nod.

“I know, you really are so brave [Name]. I only wish we had not lost contact to V. I just hope he is alright.”

Rika bits her lower lip.

“I am sure they not harmed him Rika. V is just really careful.”

Saeran sits behind you. He is still working on his computer while you and Rika talk, but his focus is clearly on the two of you.

“Yeah I really hope that is the case after what happened with Yoosung…”

Rika´s hands are shaking from the memory her last encounter of the RFA members.

You look sternly at her. “Everything is going to be okay Rika. I will find out what happened with V.”

“Thank you [Name]. Just be careful.”

Rika has a worried expression on her face.

You smile at her. “ Don’t worry Rika. I know this will not be easy, but I am not alone. I can ever reach you with the extra smartphone.”

“ Exactly Rika we went over this and I also made this bracelet for [Name]. I will always know where they are and if they are in danger I will know right away.”

Saeran explained you the functions of your lifesaver. If your heart beats drops under a certain number or if you press a switch an alert will go of. When that happens Saeran will come and save you.

You are glad that you are not alone in this.

“Make sure you stay safe.”

Rika smiles weakly.

You nod “I will contact you as soon as I can.”

“You go and open the app when you far enough away from here. I made sure that they not find any connections to us.”

Saeran gives you the smartphone he prepared for you. You take it and put it in your jacket.

“And even if you won’t see me I assure you. I will keep close enough, just in case.”

Saeran looks worried but you don’t think that this will be too difficult.

“Thank you Saeran I will be off now.”

You smile to Rika and then to Saeran.

Rika looks like she is deep thought, but she is not stopping you.

You do as Saeran told you, and go back to your place. You their turn the smartphone on and download the RFA app. When this is done, you go to a nearby public place and open the app.

You put an username in and the chatroom opens.

707: Hello !

[Name]: Hello 707.

707: Are you interested in the RFA or are you just here to talk. I am fine with either or

[Name]: I am interested in the RFA. I heard good things about them and I want to volunteer more.

707: That is great to hear [Name]. We are always thankful for new helpers.

[Name]: What would I have to do for the RFA ?

707: That depends on you [Name]. There is ever plenty to prepare for our party’s. Actually we search for someone that can send invites to potential guests.

[Name]: That sounds interesting. I made flyers for my church before I could help you with that too.

707: That sounds great [Name]. You seem to be very nice. Of course, I can’t just decide on my own who is joining us. The RFA is more of a family you know.

[Name]: I understand that 707.

707: I have a good feeling about you though, so how about you come over to our headquarter ?

[Name]: Hm…

707: Oh you not have to, of course. I am just a stranger after all. But our Headquarter is in a very public

Place and there are some of our members right now. We have a female at our front desk her name is Jaehee.

707: I can send you the address if you want.

[Name]: Okay, if it seems fishy I will right away leave.

707: Of course, [Name].

707: *sends link*

[Name]: *opens link*

[Name]: Looks like its not too far away.

707: That is very lucky. So what do you say, do you come to check it out ?

[Name]: Okay 707 I will be on my way.

707: Great [Name] ! Right now there should be Jaehee Zen and Yoosung. I am sure you will like them.

[Name]: So you will not be there ?

707: Not right now but I will come later.

[Name]: Alright I will see you then I guess.

707: Yes I look forward to it [Name].

You go to the address, you are nervous of what you will find there. Rika not mentioned anything about their headquarters. They maybe moved there, after she had to leave.

The building were the RFA is not staying looks quite nice. You think that Jumin probably bought it. Maybe Rika´s vanishing made him raise the security around the other members.

Rika still felt bad that she had to vanish like that. To make the others think that she was dead broke her heart.

During the last party that Rika had hosted she felt like the others were really distant from her. She tried to find out what happened. Rika asked Yoosung, but he not told her anything and then someone attacked her.

She was heavily injured. It was thanks to you and Saeran that Rika survived. After that, she did everything to find out who it was. The only culprits were the other RFA members.

Rika hated the thought that they were capable of doing anything like this.

Still, she had to admit that her friends changed. Rika could not even really pinpoint their change but there was something in their eyes the last time she seen the other RFA members.

This something still made Rika shiver every time she talked about that night.

You stand in front of the entrance, after taking a deep breath you enter.

Like 707 told you there is Jaehee, sitting on a counter near the entrance. She still looks like on the Picture that Rika showed you.

You go to the desk.

“Hello Are you Jaehee ? I chatted with 707, and he told me to come here.”

“You must be [Name] then. Yes Luciel called me. I really wish he would not just let people come here on a random feeling.”

Jaehee sighs.

“Huh Luciel ?”

“Oh that is 707´s real name.”

“Ah, I see if this is a bad time, I can leave.”

“Oh no, it is a good time. Sadly only Yoosung is here right now. Luciel said he will come in a bit too though.”

Jaehee smiles slightly.

“It would just be better if you could talk to Jumin or V. Sadly they are both very busy because of the party.”

“I see must be really tough.”

You smile slightly.

“It I not too bad at least we all are serving a greater good. You can just go in [Name]. I am sure Yoosung can answer all your questions too. In the worst case scenario I am here too.”

“Thank you Jaehee.”

You go to the door behind Jaehee.

Inside you find Yoosung, he changed his look from the picture that Rika showed you. He now has blond hair.

Yoosung is smiling but it seems hollow. You feel that this is what Rika was talking about.

“Hello [Name] I am Yoosung, come sit down.”

Her gestures to a chair.

“Hello, nice to meet you.” You fake a polite smile and sit down.

“707 told called us and told us that you are interested to join us. Has he told you anything yet?”

“Not really, except that you look for someone that can help you with inviting people for the party. But I heard about the RFA already, and they did some really great things.”

“I am glad you heard about us. We always work hard specially now where….. Rika left us.”

Yoosung looks sad.

“I heard about that too it must be really hard for you. I am sorry.”

You feel bad about lying but you think this will bring you closer to Yoosung.

“I am thankful you say that. Rika…it still feels like she is here and watching me.”

Yoosung smiles very slightly but his eyes look dark.

“I am sure she is.”

You know for a fact that she is still doing just that.

“You have the same aura as her [Name]. I feel like she sends you.”

“You really think so ?”

You are not sure what to say to this but you think that Yoosung only means it well.

“Yeah Rika was really a great person I hope you can help us just like she did.”

Yoosung is smiling and you smile slightly too.

“I will try my best.”

“Good do you have any questions ? Oh, hold on [Name] I will get you a drink.”

“Something to drink would be nice.”

Yoosung stands up and gets you a glass from a tray and a bottle of lemonade.

He fills you a cup up and puts it right in front of you, with a smile.

“Thank you.”

You take the glass and take a sip.

“I actually heard from Jaehee that you are currently preparing a party can I ask you when it is ?”

“It is in two weeks. I know its not much time left to invite people but I am sure with our help you can pull it off.”

“I really hope so. When do you think I will be able to join ?”

“You really can’t wait to join us. I am so glad to hear that.”

Yoosung´s smile is almost unsettling but you try to not let him notice.

“You seem to be very nice and the RFA sounds like such a great place.”

“It really is. I will tell Jumin how nice you are, and he will let you join for sure.”

“That is really so nice of you Yoosung. What about the other RFA members how are they ?”

You figure it’s a good moment to ask him.

“They are all very nice. Jaehee works really hard and Jumin is doing his best as our leader, since V has pretty much abandon us…”

You hear the door is opening what is sadly interrupting Yoosung.

You turn and see Zen who you recognize from the picture he looks really tired.

“Yoosung sorry I’m late. Oh who is that ?”

Zen smiles right away when he sees you.

“This is [Name] they are interested in joining us.”

“That is so nice, my name is Zen. I hope Yoosung is not boring you.”

He smiles but his smile is weak and somehow it looks dishonest.

“Not at all, he was just about to tell me about the other members.”

“Your glass is empty [Name] you want some more ?”

“Sure, thank you Yoosung.”

“What about me Yoosung ?”

“Don’t you have water with you ?”

“True but you could ask at least.”

“You want some Lemonade Zen ?”

“No thank you, I am good.”

Zen seems to find this exchange amusing but you don’t see why.

“Here [Name].”

Yoosung looks coldly to Zen and you take the glass from him.

“Has Yoosung said anything about me yet ?”

“Not yet.”

“I was not done when you came in.”

You find that they both are a bit cold to each other.

“Let me then tell you a bit about me. I am a musical actor but I only work for the RFA.”

“That is very impressive. I think I heard about you actually but I was not sure.”

“Oh really it is ever nice to meet some fans I hope you come to one of my shows. I can get you a ticket.”

You can see a short flicker of light in Zen´s eyes.

“That would be really great but I not want to exploit you Zen.”

“You really are nice [Name] but I really don’t mind.”

Zen smiles widely, but he seems to be very beat.

“In that case I will gladly come to your show.”

“I am glad to hear that.”

You smile and you feel a bit sleepy and start to yawn.

“You must be exhausted [Name].”

Yoosung sounds amused.

“I am fine just a bit sleepy.”

“You should not overdo it.”

“Yeah thank you.”

You feel more and more sleepy.

This is really not good, did Yoosung spike your drink ?

“I need to use the bathroom where is it ?”

“It is down the hallway.”

Zen points outside.

“Thank you.”

You stand up and you feel dizzy.

This is going really bad.

Your sight is blurry and you slowly walk towards the door.

“Is everything alright [Name] ?”

Yoosung is standing up, you can barely make it out, but he is smiling.

“What have you…?”

You are not even able to finish the sentence.

Your body starts to feel numb you still can hear Zen talking to you but his voice sounds far away. You barely manage to press your bracelet, and you can only hope this was enough to activate the signal.

“Hey [Name]? Yoosung what have you done ?”

“Nothing Zen I just made sure they can’t leave us like Rika.”

“Yoosung are you insane ? This is going to far.”

You try to keep up but you can’t feel your legs anymore.

“So are you helping me now or what ?”

This is the last thing you hear before fainting.

**Author's Note:**

> Im not sure if I do a second part to this yet.


End file.
